Made in the USA :::Temporada 2:::
by Megan Devonne2
Summary: (Nueva cuenta, soy Megan Devonne) Ahora Amy es famosa, tiene una vida nueva... ¿Ella y Shadow podrán volver a estar juntos? Sin mencionar que ahora un nuevo amor se presentara en la vida de la chica. Amores, traiciones, canciones, amigos, enemigos, romance y mucho mas drama. Fic igualmente inspirado en la canción "Made in the USA" de Demi Lovato. ¡Disfruten la segunda temporada! :D
1. Chapter 1

Ya habían pasado 10 años, el nombre de Amy Rose y Manic estaba en todas partes del mundo, ellos decían "Hola" y eso ya era una noticia mundial, en sus 10 años de carrera, ya tenían 3 películas y 5 álbumes, de los cuales 4 eran números 1 en 48 países, las fotografías de ambos chicos estaban en Internet, diarios y revistas, para ellos eso era asombroso, pero a la vez era estresante que en cada entrevista le hicieran la misma pregunta; "¿Ustedes dos están saliendo?" o el hecho de que ya no tuvieran privacidad, esas eran las cosas malas de ser mundialmente famosos, después de todo Christoper Walker, siempre hacia mundialmente famoso a cualquiera. Hablando de él, les había pedido a Amy y Manic que fueran a su hogar para enseñarles algo, ninguno sabía que era, pero de seguro era importante

Al llegar al lugar, ambos entraron a la gran mansión, fueron guiados por el mayor domo hacia la sala y se sentaron en el gran sofá, esperaron por unos minutos, hasta que apareció el señor Walker, ambos se pusieron de pie y lo saludaron con un apretón de manos

.- ¿Que nos quería enseñar, señor Walker? - Pregunto Amy

.- Les quería presentar a mi hijo... Espio - Hablo el mayor

.- El chico es... Muy guapo - Pensó la chica

Espio solo los observo, en especial a la chica, a la que miro de pies a cabeza

.- Hola, mi nombre es Manic

.- Espio - Los chicos se estrecharon las manos - ¿Y tu eres? - Observo a Amy

.- Yo... Am... Soy... Bueno... Yo... Am...

.- Ella es Rose... Amy Rose - Dijo Manic, algo molesto

.- Si... Eso... Jejejeje - Algo en ese chico la ponía nerviosa

.- Bueno, ya sabes mi nombre - Dijo para luego estrechar su mano

.- Jejeje - La chica dejo ver un leve sonrojo - Se parece mucho a Shadow... Al menos eso parece... Bueno... Lo único que sé, es que el chico es sexy - Pensó ella

.- ¿Y cómo es que no te conocimos antes? - Pregunto Manic

.- Estuve en Japón con mi madre, ella y papá están divorciados, así que de vez en cuando me voy con ella - Explico Espio

.- Ya veo - Manic observo a Amy, la cual estaba embobada observando al hijo del señor Walker

Las miradas de Espio y Amy, por un momento se quedaron en la mirada del otro, ambos, después de unos segundos, se sonrieron, Manic al ver eso, intento intervenir

.- Rose... Rose - Movió su mano de arriba hacia abajo por delante del rostro de la chica - ¡Rose!

.- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? - La chica dejo de observar a Espio

.- ¿Que mierda te sucedió? - Volvió a preguntar el compañero de la chica

.- ¿A mí? Nada jejeje - Amy dejo de observar a Manic y su mirada se volvió a posar en Espio, el cual también la observo

El señor Walker noto eso y sonrió, era extraño que su hijo le sonriera a una chica de esa forma, nunca lo hacía y estaba seguro que nunca lo haría otra vez, el hombre tenía claro que Amy ya había tenido una relación que no salió bien, pero quería que su hijo tuviera una buena esposa, la cual no solo lo quisiera por su fortuna, y Amy Rose no era del tipo de chica que se preocupa por el dinero, además de que la chica era muy hermosa y tenía cualidades que a él le agradaban al 100%... No dejaría que esa muchacha se le escapara

.- Así que... Manic, necesito hablarte sobre algo, ven conmigo, por favor - El hombre tomo al muchacho por los hombros y salió con él, dejando a la chica y a su hijo solos

.- Así que... - Dijo ella

.- Así que... - Dijo él

.- ¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre? - Pregunto Amy

.- Am... No lo sé... Videojuegos - Respondió Espio

.- ¡¿De verdad?!

.- Si

.- ¿Que dices si jugamos?

.- ¿Tu? ¿Videojuegos?

.- Si, los amo

.- Es extraño que una chica juegue... Bueno, ya sabes

.- Pues esta chica, es diferente... Ahora vamos, quiero aplastarte

.- ¿Que tú quieres...? Pues veamos si puedes

La pareja fue a la sala de juegos de la mansión y comenzaron a jugar, ella le gritaba en la cara a él cuando ganaba y él solo sonreía cuando ganaba. Cuando terminaron, fueron a la cocina y Espio le pidió al chef que preparara una pizza, cuando estuvo lista, ambos comieron mientras veían una película de terror. Para ella era extraño estar de esa forma con alguien que no fuera Shadow, ya que en ese tiempo que estuvo con Espio, lo llego a conocer bastante, así como él a ella, la pregunta que a ambos lo hizo sonrojar de sobremanera fue una que se le salió a él cuando ella menciono su ex relación con Shadow, el chico le dijo; "¿Así que ya no eres virgen?", ante eso Amy lo observo sorprendida, al igual que él cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había preguntado, ella completamente sonrojada le dijo un "N... No... No lo soy... ¿Y tu?" él la observo y le respondió con algo de rubor en sus mejillas un "No... Tampoco lo soy" Y luego de eso, ambos continuaron viendo la película

Cuando la pareja decidió ir al jardín, se encontraron con el señor Walker y Manic jugando golf

.- ¿Que hacen? - Pregunto ella divertida

.- Le enseño a este chico a jugar golf - Respondió el mayor

.- Me ha estado enseñando este puto juego toda la tarde - Dijo Manic

Amy y Espio rieron ante eso, a lo que el señor Walker mostró una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, estaba logrando su objetivo. Todos estaban en la sala de la mansión, en espera de una noticia que les iba a dar el hombre mayor, cuando cruzo la puerta, los tres jóvenes lo observaron con atención

.- Bueno chicos, la noticia que les quería dar era que tu mi querida Rose... Harás un nuevo videoclip, que será contigo Manic

.- ¿De verdad?, Genial - La chica le sonrió al hombre

.- Jejeje si - Dijo Manic

Ciertamente el hombre quería que su hijo estuviera con la chica, pero lamentablemente el videoclip tenía que ser con un guitarrista y sería estúpido si ella, teniendo a un excelente guitarrista como lo era Manic, apareciera en el videoclip con otro guitarrista, el cual, claramente no era uno verdadero

.- ¿Y qué canción será? - Pregunto ella

.- No te lo diré aun, linda... Tendrás que esperar

.- ¿Cuánto? - Volvió a decir la chica

.- No mucho... En una semana comenzaremos con las grabaciones ¿Si?

.- Si - Amy le sonrió

.- Bueno, ahora ¿Quién quiere cenar? - Pregunto el mayor

.- ¡Yo! - Respondieron los 3 chicos al unísono

Después de comer, Manic y Amy se fueron cada uno a su hogar, ya que al día siguiente serían los invitados de un programa muy famoso, así que tendrían que descansar muy bien

A la mañana siguiente Amy y Manic ya estaban en el estudio del programa internacional, a ambos los estaban maquillando y peinando, a la chica eso no le agradaba mucho pero tenía que hacerlo

.- Salen en 10 – Dijo un tipo el cual entro en el lugar

.- De acuerdo, Amy… Estas lista – Anuncio la mujer que la estaba maquillando

Amy y Manic salieron del lugar y el chico no estaba muy feliz

.- Para la próxima que te toque a ti con el gay y a mí con la chica – Hablo él

.- ¿Y si ambos son gays? – Rio ella

.- Entonces me maquillo solo… Eh aprendido algo en estos años

.- Jejejeje está bien

La entrevista comenzó y todo fue normal, al menos para ellos, les hicieron las típicas preguntas las cuales eran: "¿Ustedes salen juntos?" "¿Tienen planes de noviazgo para el futuro?" "¿Ya te le declaraste a Amy, Manic?" y esas preguntas hacían a ambos sonrojar a pesar de los años. Era momento de que interpretaran una canción, ambos estaban felices, siempre lo estaban, ya que hacían lo que les gustaba

.- Quiero cantarles algo muy antiguo… Uno de nuestros primeros éxitos… Esta canción es muy importante para mí, espero que la recuerden… - Amy tomo asiento y comenzó a sonar la música

* * *

**_(Canción: Britney Spears - Lucky)_**

_Temprano en la mañana, ella despierta_

_Toc,toc,toc golpea en la puerta_

_Es hora del maquillaje, sonrisa perfecta_

_Eres a la que todos están esperando_

_Ellos están como…_

_"¿No es encantadora, esta muchacha de Hollywood?"_

_Y ellos dicen…_

_Ella es tan afortunada, es una estrella_

_Pero llora, llora, llora_

_En su corazón solitario, pensando:_

_"Si no me falta nada en la vida_

_Entonces ¿Por qué estas lagrimas vienen en la noche?"_

_Perdida en una imagen, en un sueño_

_Pero no hay nadie ahí para despertarla_

_Y el mundo sigue girando, y ella sigue ganando_

_¿Pero dime qué pasa cuando se detenga?_

_Ellos están como…_

_"¿No es encantadora, esta muchacha de Hollywood?"_

_Y ellos dicen…_

_Ella es tan afortunada, es una estrella_

_Pero llora, llora, llora_

_En su corazón solitario, pensando:_

_"Si no me falta nada en la vida_

_Entonces ¿Por qué estas lagrimas vienen en la noche?"_

_"¿No es afortunada, esta chica de Hollywood?"_

_Es tan afortunada, pero ¿Por qué llora?_

_Si no le falta nada en la vida_

_Entonces ¿Por qué las lágrimas llegan en la noche?"_

_Ella es tan afortunada, es una estrella_

_Pero llora, llora, llora_

_En su corazón solitario, pensando:_

_"Si no me falta nada en la vida_

_Entonces ¿Por qué estas lagrimas vienen en la noche?"_

_Ella es tan afortunada…_

_Pero llora, llora, llora_

_En su corazón solitario, pensando:_

_"Si no me falta nada en la vida_

_Entonces ¿Por qué estas lagrimas vienen en la noche?"_

* * *

Ese fue uno de sus primeros éxitos mundiales, ella no sabía si llorar o reír, llorar por el significado de la canción, o reír ya que el público le entrego gritos inigualables

.- Gracias… Gracias a todos – Sonrió y unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas – Nos veremos pronto – Grito antes de irse

.- ¡Estuvieron excelente!… ¡Estuvieron asombrosos! – Les dijo Walker a los chicos

.- Muy bien, Rose – Espio se acercó a la chica, no hace falta decir que el hombre mayor se dio cuenta de eso

.- Amm… Manic, ven… Tenemos que hablar – El hombre se llevó al chico

.- Pero… Pero… - Manic por más que lo intento, no logro huir

.- Y… ¿Qué dices si escapamos de aquí un rato? – Espio tomo la mano de la chica

.- Claro… Vamos – Ella sonrió y luego salió junto a Espio del lugar

Continuara…

* * *

_Bueno, sé que me tarde en subirlo xd lo siento por eso… Y por cambiar mí cuenta también_

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado, este capítulo es solo para aclarar algunas dudas, ya en el próximo estarán Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, etc._

_Ah y este capítulo se lo dedico a mi prima "AliTMNT" lamento tardarme tanto :D_

_Nos leemos pronto (Extrañaba decirles eso c':)_

_Los ama_

_Megan Devonne_

* * *

Facebook: Megan Devonne (Fanfiction)

¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!


	2. Chapter 2

Habían pasado dos semanas, en ese tiempo, en lo que los demás grababan el videoclip de Amy, Espio grabo junto a unos amigos su primera canción, la cual iba dedicada a la chica rosa. Walker se había tomado un tiempo y había ido a escuchar la canción de su hijo

.- Bien, muéstrame lo que tienes, hijo – Hablo el hombre mayor

.- Esta bien – Dijo Espio

* * *

**_(Canción: She looks so perfect de 5 Seconds Of Summer)_**

_Hey(x8)_

_Cálmate, cálmate_

_Ellos dicen que somos muy jóvenes ahora para algo mas_

_Pero mira a tu alrededor_

_Trabajamos tan malditamente duro en esto como para renunciar ahora_

_Si no nadas te vas a ahogar_

_Pero no te muevas, cariño_

_Ella se ve tan perfecta parada ahí_

_En mi ropa interior de American Apparel_

_Y ahora lo se…_

_Que caí tan bajo_

_Tu labial es una obra de arte_

_Tengo tu nombre tatuado en un corazón flechado_

_Y ahora lo se…_

_Que caí tan bajo_

_Hey(x4)_

_Salgamos, salgamos_

_Porque este pueblo lleno de vagos están aquí solo para tirarnos abajo_

_Mientras estaba fuera_

_Me encontré a mí mismo solo pensando en ti_

_Si llego con un pasaje de avión_

_Y un brillante anillo de diamante con tu nombre en el_

_¿Te escaparías conmigo también?_

_Porque todo lo que realmente quiero eres tú_

_Ella se ve tan perfecta parada ahí_

_En mi ropa interior de American Apparel_

_Y ahora lo se…_

_Que caí tan bajo_

_Hice un mixtape directo hacia los 94'_

_Tengo tus apretados rasgados jeans tirados en el suelo_

_Y ahora lo se…_

_Que caí tan bajo_

_Hey(x4)_

_Ella se ve tan perfecta parada ahí_

_En mi ropa interior de American Apparel_

_Y ahora lo se…_

_Que caí tan bajo_

_Tu labial es una obra de arte_

_Tengo tu nombre tatuado en un corazón flechado_

_Y ahora lo se…_

_Que caí tan bajo_

_Hey(x4)_

_Ella se ve tan perfecta parada ahí_

_En mi ropa interior de American Apparel_

_Y ahora lo se…_

_Que caí tan bajo_

_Tu labial es una obra de arte_

_Tengo tu nombre tatuado en un corazón flechado_

_Y ahora lo se…_

_Que caí tan bajo_

* * *

.- Eso estuvo asombroso, nunca pensé que cantaras así, Espio, estoy muy orgulloso – Walker casi parecía que quería llorar

.- Gracias, papá – Al joven le agrado la idea de que a su padre le gustara su canción

.- Esto es… - Al hombre se le ocurrió una asombrosa idea – Hijo… ¿Te gustaría tener una canción con Amy?

.- Claro que si – Sonrió

.- Entonces terminaremos de grabar el videoclip y comenzaremos con su canción ¿De acuerdo?

.- Si

.- Bien, ahora vamos a ver si van bien en las grabaciones

.- De acuerdo – Dijo antes de salir con su padre del lugar

Por otro lado, estaban los amigos de Amy, los cuales, a pesar de la distancia, estaban al tanto de todo lo que le sucedía a la chica, no solo por la televisión, las revistas y esas cosas, sino también porque Rouge diariamente la llamaba y le preguntaba cómo iba su vida, hace dos días ambas se habían puesto de acuerdo para verse, Rouge y el resto irían a la casa de Amy en Hollywood y ahí se quedarían el tiempo necesario para recuperar todos los años de distancia. En dos días más viajarían a Hollywood y por fin se verían con su amiga, aunque había un problema, tenían que convencer a Shadow, él no era el mismo, no solo físicamente, también psicológicamente había cambiado mucho, físicamente se había ejercitado mucho, en eso gastaba su tiempo al no tener a Amy a su lado, y ahora era mucho más frio con todos, ya no sonreía, de hecho, nadie lo había visto sonreír desde que la chica se fue, ahora estaba más rudo, estaba hecho un chico malo al 100%, sus amigos ya sabían todo, y todo es el hecho de que Shadow dejo ir a Amy con mentiras solo para que ella cumpliera su sueño. Lo único que querían era que Shadow aceptara ir, ya que estaba muy solitario, más solitario que nunca. Lo estuvieron pensando y decidieron que qué mejor que hacerlo que con mentiras, le dirían que harían un viaje a un lugar paradisiaco y estaban seguros que él aceptaría ya que estaría "tranquilo". No se equivocaban, el chico a penas le dieron la idea, acepto, aunque sus amigos le dijeron que ellos se encargarían de todo, Shadow acepto, claro, él no haría nada, así que no le dio importancia.

Amy estaba emocionada, estaba terminando el videoclip y por fin vería a sus amigos. Aunque la chica se estaba olvidando que entre sus amigos irían Sonic, Sally (Luego sabrán por qué xd) y por último y el más importante, Shadow.

La grabaciones estaban en marcha y Walker no veía a su hijo por ningún lugar, así que le dijo a Amy que fuera por él, la chica así lo hizo y escucho la ducha del baño del remolque de Espio, así que entro para ver si sus oídos no la engañaban

.- Espio ¿Estás aquí? – Pregunto ella

.- Espera... Ya voy – Grito él desde el baño - ¿Que necesitas? – Pregunto saliendo del lugar

.- Yo... – Dijo distraída y luego lo miro - Am... Yo... Am... - Se dio cuenta de que el chico solo traía puesta una toalla en la cintura, mientras que con otra se secaba la cabeza y las pequeñas gotas caían por su torso desnudo - Estas... Bueno...Tu... Estas

.- ¿Eh?, Ah, sí, acabo de salir de la ducha

.- Es que bueno... Así... Tu... Bueno... Te ves...

.- ¿Qué? - Arqueo una ceja

.- Tu... Te ves... Bueno - Amy ya estaba como un tomate

.- Aaah, ya veo... Cálmate... Mira - Tomo la mano de la chica y la poso en su torso - Estoy mojado... Nada más

.- Pero... Tu... Yo... Y...

.- ¿Tan nerviosa te pongo? - Comenzó a acercarse a ella

.- Am... No - Intento controlarse, sin lograrlo

.- Relájate... Tú también pondrías nervioso a cualquier chico así como estas

.- ¿A qué te...? - Se observó a si misma - ¿Eh? - Estaba vestida con la ropa de su videoclip

.- Te ves muy sexy - Sus labios rosaron los de Amy

.- Es... Espio

.- Eso estaba esperando... Que de tus labios saliera nuevamente mi nombre - Y sin más, la beso

Amy lo dudo por un momento, pero luego correspondió al beso, abriendo un poco su boca para que la aventurera lengua del chico pudiera pasar

**Continuara…**

* * *

**__****_¿Qué pasara? ¿Habrá un "encuentro" entre Amy y Espio? ¿Y si eso pasara, como afectaría en el reencuentro de Amy y Shadow? :O Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo de "Made in the USA ::Temporada 2:::"_**

**_Ahora, cambiando un poco de tema, qu_****_edo corto, lo se u.u pero tenia que subirlo, ademas tengo que ordenar algunas ideas en mi cabeza para futuros _****_capítulos_**

**_En fin, nos leemos pronto_**

**_Los ama_**

**_Megan Devonne_**

* * *

**_Facebook: Megan Devonne (Fanfiction)_**

**_Twitter (no puedo poner arroba :c): Megan_Devonne2_**

**_Ask (Ustedes agreguen el principio del enlace :c): /Megnan_Devonne_**


	3. Chapter 3

Amy y Espio estuvieron besándose por unos minutos, ambos se separaban ligeramente por la falta de aire pero luego continuaban con lo suyo. ninguno quería parar, sabían que estaba mal pero no les importaba, les encantaba la idea de que fuera prohibido, algo entre el hijo del jefe y la chica que trabajaba para él nunca sería correcto, pero a ellos les importaba una mierda, el chico apretó uno de los pechos de ella haciéndola soltar un pequeño gemido, él sonrió al escuchar eso, la tomo del trasero y ella hizo que sus piernas se enrollaran en la cintura del chico, él la apreso en la pared, bajo por su cuello, estaba llegando a una de las zonas más tentadoras de la chica, hasta que…

.- Espio, Amy – Llamo Walker desde afuera

Ambos se separaron de inmediato

.- ¿Si papá? – Dijo él intentado que su voz no sonara tan entrecortada ya que estaba algo agitado

.- Necesitamos seguir con el vídeo, dense prisa

.- Esta bien, ya vamos – Hablo la chica

.- Bien – Walker se fue

.- Casi – Dijo Espio

.- Si – Respondió ella para luego de unos minutos en silencio decirle un _"Nos vemos afuera"_ al chico y salir del lugar para que él pudiera cambiarse en paz

Los días pasaron y con ellos los nervios de Amy aumentaban, ¿Cómo estarían sus amigos?, ¿La seguirían queriendo como antes o la habrían olvidado?, ¿Irían todos a visitarla?, las dudas inquietaban a la chica, la cual, aun no recordaba que vería a su antiguo amor, Shadow, el chico por el cual alguna vez moría, por el cual daba todo, por el cual estaba locamente enamorada, al que decidió olvidar, y al parecer lo había logrado, a los recuerdos del chico los había encerrado con llave en alguna parte de su memoria, no dejaría que ellos salieran, eso había jurado desde el día en que piso Hollywood, y así lo hizo, no lo recordó desde entonces, es más, las cicatrices de sus manos ahora solo eran un mal recuerdo, por lo cual se había hecho un par de tatuajes en ellos con la frase _"Pasado Pisado"_, no dejaría que eso le afectara más, por eso llego a la conclusión de que ese tenía que ser parte de su vida, la cual olvidaría y si por alguna razón lo llegaría a recordar, no le afectaría tanto como lo hacía antes.

Había llegado el día, Amy se había quedado en su casa-mansión- ordenando unas cosas para sus amigos, las habitaciones no eran problema, habían de sobra, les había dicho a Espio, Manic y Walker que fueran por sus amigos, mientras ella ordenaba todo para su llegada. Tenía todo listo, y Manic la había llamado diciéndole que abriera la enorme cerca de su mansión, ella así lo hizo y al hacerlo algo la tenía inquieta, sentía como si se estuviera olvidando de algo o… Alguien, no lo tomo en cuenta y fue a abrir su puerta, al hacerlo pudo ver como sus amigos bajaban de la limusina.

.- ¡Chicos! – Grito Amy feliz

.- ¡Amy! – Rouge corrió hacia su amiga seguida por Cream, Tails y Knuckles

.- Como los extrañe – A la chica rosa se le comenzaron a caer unas cuantas lágrimas

.- Y nosotros a ti, linda – A Rouge también las lágrimas se le hicieron presentes

.- Oh, Amy – Cream no dejaba de llorar

Te extrañamos mucho - Tails lloraba al igual que Cream

.- Si... Te extrañamos – Knuckles se separó de la chica antes de que se pusiera "sentimental", pero una lagrimas se le salieron al ver a su amiga, así que prefirió voltearse

.- Ya te vi llorón – Amy sonrió

.- ¡Yo no estoy llorando! – Se defendió

.- Jejeje sigues igual – La chica sonrió aun más, pero esta vez, de nostalgia – Aunque… Rouge no me dijiste que estaba tan, am… Fuerte – Le susurro a su amiga

.- Si, olvide decirlo, él acompaño a Shad… - No quería mencionarlo, quería que fuera una sorpresa – Fue a un gimnasio muy seguido en lo que tú no estabas

.- Ya veo – Dijo Amy extrañada por la actitud de su amiga

.- ¿Se olvidan de mí? – Hablo alguien

.- ¿Quién…? – Amy observo detrás de Knuckles y ahí estaba, Sonic – Pero tu…

.- Si… Am… Yo… Quería pedirte perdón por todo lo que hice – Se acercó hasta quedar frente a la chica – Yo fui… - Lo interrumpieron

.- Cállate, idiota – Amy lo abrazo, a pesar de todo, lo extrañaba tanto

.- Yo también te extrañe, Amy – Él igualmente la abrazo

.- Oye, no me quites a mi novio – Otra voz hablo

.- Esa es… - Amy soltó a Sonic y observo detrás de él - … Sally

.- Si... Hola, supongo – Sally estaba más despreciable que nunca, y… ¿Con un bebé entre sus brazos?

.- ¿Y ese bebé? – Amy la ignoro y la pregunta fue dirigida hacia Sonic

.- Ese es el hijo de Sally – Respondió él

.- Y tuyo, Sonic – Dijo la mencionada

.- ¿Tuviste un hijo con Sally? – Amy estaba impactada

.- No, la verdad es que ese bebé es de otro chico pero yo lo quiero como si fuese mío – Sonic sonrió

.- Aah, ya veo – Amy se alivió, solo un poco, al menos él no había sido tan idiota como para dejar embarazada a Sally, pero si lo fue al aceptar un hijo que no era suyo - En fin, ¿No falta nadie?

.- No, creo que… ¡¿En dónde está Shadow?! – Knuckles se alarmo

.- ¡La limusina se va! – Grito Rouge

.- ¡No puede ser! – Comenzó a correr para alcanzar la limusina - ¡Espere, señor!

.- … ¿Knucles dijo… Shadow? – Amy estaba en shock

.- Si… Amm… Shadow también vino – Rouge estaba apenada

.- Él… - A Amy se le pasaron todas las cosas que había pasado al lado del chico, las buenas y las malas, hasta llegar a la parte en que se había ido de su lado. Luego de recordar eso, lo pensó por unos momentos y se dijo a si misma que ver al chico no le afectaría, seria fuerte y dejaría esa etapa atrás - ¿Por qué se quedó en la limusina? – Pregunto Amy curiosa, ocultando todo rastro de tristeza.

.- Porque am… - Rouge iba a responder pero Knuckles les hablo desde unos pasos de ellas

.- Aquí esta – El chico rojo lanzo hacia el suelo, sin nada de cuidado, a Shadow, el cual estaba extrañamente atado y en la boca tenía un pedazo de cinta adhesiva – Ay Shadow, tenías que haber avisado que aun seguías ahí, pero no, te quedaste callado como si tuvieras algo pegado a la boca que te impidiera habla… - Observo a su amigo, el cual, tenía cara de pocos amigos – Si… Pues… Lo siento, creo

En ese momento Shadow comenzó a gritar cosas, aunque con la cinta adhesiva en su boca claramente no se le entendía nada, así que opto por guardar silencio y seguir con su seño fruncido.

.- ¿Por qué Shadow esta…? – Amy estaba curiosa

.- Larga historia – Al parecer Rouge quería omitir el tema, así que Amy dejo de preguntar

.- En fin, vamos, entren – La chica hizo que todos entraran a su mansión

Una vez adentro, Knuckles desato y le quito la cinta adhesiva de la boca a Shadow, después de eso, el erizo negro no hablo o hizo algún movimiento, todo lo que hizo fue quedarse sentado sin decir o hacer nada, Amy no lo tomo en cuenta y solo se dedicó a charlar con el resto de sus amigos. Charlaron hasta que la noche se hizo presente, Amy les mostro las habitaciones en donde dormirían, ella se encargó de que la primera que mostrara fuera la de Shadow, ya que lo que menos quería era mostrarle las habitaciones a todos y al último quedarse a solas con él. Cuando todos fueron a sus habitaciones, la chica fue a la suya, estuvo dando vueltas en la cama, no podía dormir, Shadow estaba en sus pensamientos, en todas las formas posibles, ya sea sentado, parado o incluso cuando ellos tuvieron… En fin, Amy no podía dormir bien, así que se puso de pie y salió de su habitación rumbo a la cocina, al llegar al lugar se sirvió un vaso con agua, se quería sentar en una de las sillas de la cocina, pero prefirió ir a su habitación, quería estar sola y sentia que si estaba en la cocina, alguno de sus amigos aparecería de la nada, así que solo se fue hacia su habitación, una vez allí, después de tomarse toda el agua, decidió que era hora de dormir, aunque estaba algo nerviosa, ya que la habitación de Shadow estaba justo al lado de la suya, estaban tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, fue una imbécil al dejarle la habitación que estaba a solo unos pasos de la suya propia, Amy lo pensó por unos momentos, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si nunca se hubiera ido?, ¿Ella y Shadow seguirían juntos?, ¿Habría sufrido como lo hizo antes de irse?... En ese momento solo pensaba que Shadow era ¿Toxico para ella?.

.- ¡Eso es! – Dijo casi gritando – Eso es lo que necesitaba para mi nueva canción, solo tenía que tener una "inspiración" y ¿Quién mejor que Shadow?, con él aquí tendré muchas canciones que se me vendrán a la mente, yo lo se… En estos momentos agradezco que Shadow haya venido, aun no sé porque lo hizo, pero sea lo que sea, en estos momentos, lo agradezco.

Después de eso, Amy por fin pudo dormir tranquila, ahora tenía una "inspiración" para sus canciones, si bien Shadow era la inspiración para sus canciones al principio, luego lo dejo de lado y las canciones solo fluían, pero ahora que el chico estaba de vuelta, ella tenía que aprovecharlo… Al parecer no era tan malo que él haya vuelto a aparecer en su vida.

* * *

**_Shadow is Back! Lo siento, tenía que decirlo xD_**

**_Y… Querida prima, vuelve a comentar uno de mis fics desde mi cuenta y te asesino :3_**

**_En fin, este capítulo me quedo corto xd pero tenía que subirlo, era esto o nada_**

**_Nos leemos pronto_**

**_Los quiere_**

**_Megan Devonne_**

* * *

_**Respuestas a los reviews de cada una :3**_

_**1.- Denisse24: Gracias por tu apoyo :3 Veo que eres nueva en Fanfiction, así que ¡Bienvenida! :D Bueno, aquí esta el capitulo 3, espero que te guste**_

_**2.- Dark-Angel-Amy y Shad-Amy11 (Ustedes juntas porque son algo especial c:): Ustedes estuvieron en la primera temporada :') Espero que esta les guste, al igual que la anterior :)**_

_**3.- Noemi: Gracias por tu review :) Y si, es solo el inicio, queda mucho por delante ;D**_

_**4.- Mila: Aquí esta la continuación :3**_

_**5.- Belen: Aqui esta el capitulo 3, espero que te guste ;)**_

* * *

**Facebook: Megan Devonne (Fanfiction)**

**Twitter (no puedo poner arroba :c): Megan_Devonne2**

**Ask (Ustedes agreguen el principio del enlace :c): /Megnan_Devonne**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Antes que nada, este capítulo es más dedicado a los padres de Amy, siento que no han aparecido lo suficiente, así que de eso tratara este capítulo, digo, para no dejarlo para más adelante. Está un poco triste, pero me inspire en las canciones que verán u.u_**

* * *

Eran las 6 AM. Por alguna extraña razón Amy había despertado, tenía un presentimiento para nada bueno, no sabía lo que era, pero de la nada comenzó a extrañar a sus padres, a su padre en especial, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia su armario, lo abrió y se agacho, busco por entre algunas cosas una caja en donde tenía fotos de sus amigos, familia, mascotas, etc. Al encontrarlo lo abrió y busco fotos de sus padres, las encontró y se sentó, una lagrima comenzó a recorrer su mejilla al ver las fotografías de su padre, ella y él cuando era pequeña, él la tenía en sus hombros, a ella le encantaba ir en ese lugar a todos lados, encontró otra en la cual estaban ella, su madre y su padre, recordó que desde hace dos años sus padres estaban divorciados, su madre no le había dado tantos detalles, solo le había dicho que si le contaba todo lo que su padre le había hecho, ella lo odiaría, así que opto por no decir nada. Amy suspiro, sus padres estaban separados, su madre en Italia y su padre en Francia, no le gustaba la idea de verlos divorciados, pero creía que era lo mejor para ellos, su madre le había dicho que su padre era un muy buen papá, pero como esposo tenía mucho que desear, así que su divorcio fue por problemas de los cuales Amy era ajena. Encontró otra fotografía, estaban los padres de Shadow junto a los de ella, ellos eran muy buenos amigos, todos los días hablaban por teléfono, eran muy unidos a pesar de siempre estar lejos. Amy se sentía mal, ya que en muchas ocasiones culpo a su padre por no llegar a ser famosa antes, él le decía que ese no era lugar para alguien tan pequeña, ella se enfadaba y le decía que lo odiaba y que hubiera preferido que él no fuera su padre, al ser tan pequeña ella ignoraba el hecho de que eso le dolía a su padre, pero ahora comprendía lo dolido que se debió haber sentido en ese entonces.

El teléfono de la casa había comenzado a sonar, Amy lo tomo con algo de nervios por alguna razón, al decir _"¿Hola?"_ escucho la voz de su madre sollozando, por más que Amy le preguntaba que pasaba la mujer no respondía, eso preocupaba más a la joven, le volvió a preguntar qué le sucedía y su madre por fin logro decir _"Tu padre… Esta mal… Muy mal"_ a penas escucho eso, la chica le pregunto en donde estaba, su madre se lo dijo y ella de inmediato activo la alarma de su casa, despertando a todos sus amigos, los cuales de inmediato llegaron a la habitación de la chica, la cual estaba sentada en el suelo sin parar de llorar, todos corrieron a ver que le sucedía, excepto Shadow, el cual se quedó en la puerta de la habitación aparentando estar desinteresado, aunque por dentro estaba hecho pedazos solo por ver a la chica llorar. Rouge logro hacer que Amy dijera _"Tenemos que ir a Francia",_ al hacerlo, todos corrieron para cambiarse y guardar algunas cosas en bolsos o lo que sea, Rouge se quedó ayudando a Amy, mientras que Tails llamaba a Walker para darle aviso, el hombre mayor de inmediato fue por ellos y se los llevó al aeropuerto, en donde los esperaba un jet privado, llegaron en solo unas horas a Francia, a penas lo hicieron, bajaron del jet y divisaron una limusina, la cual obviamente, Walker había rentado, todos subieron, en todo el camino Amy no dejaba de llorar, de hecho todos se sorprendieron, no pensaron que alguien pudiera llorar tanto.

Llegaron a la casa en donde se estaba quedando en padre de Amy, todos bajaron y tocaron la puerta, la madre de Amy les abrió y todos fueron a la habitación en la que estaba el señor Rose, al encontrarlo recostado en una cama, Amy se acercó intentando calmarse, lo observo y se veía muy mal, estaba completamente pálido, se podía ver que tenía problemas para respirar y sudaba demasiado

.- Lamento decirlo, pero tiene un virus muy raro, para el cual aún no hay cura – Dijo el doctor que estaba junto al hombre – Estuvimos aquí desde el día de ayer y no se veía tan mal, aunque ahora todo indica que no le quedan más de 5 horas de vida – Hablo triste el hombre

.- Papá – Amy no se lo creía

.- Hija mía… - El hombre hizo que su hija se le acercara y una vez que ella lo hizo, él tomo su mano y la miro a los ojos - Siempre te eh dicho que estoy muy orgulloso de ti… Eso no va a cambiar… Pase lo que pase… Vaya donde vaya… Seguiré estando orgulloso de ti… Tú siempre serás mi pequeña Amy… Mi pequeña y hermosa rosa

.- Lo se papá… - Amy comenzó a llorar nuevamente - Espero que me perdones por todas las veces que te dije que estaba enfadada contigo… Por todas las veces que te dije que te odiaba y que prefería que no fueses mi padre… Sabes que era pequeña y que no sabía lo que decía… Eres el mejor padre del mundo, no podría haber querido a alguien mejor, espero que me perdones, por favor

.- No digas eso… Tú tienes que perdonarme por haber sido un idiota... Debí haberte dejado ser famosa cuando eras pequeña

.- No… Ahora que estoy aquí me doy cuenta… Me doy cuenta de que lo hiciste por mi bien… Tenías razón, el mundo del espectáculo no es para una pequeña

.- Eres una gran hija… Una gran persona y una gran mujer… Prométeme que nunca cambiaras

.-Te lo prometo

.- Ahora… Necesito que me dejen a solas… Con Shadow

Nadie dijo nada y todos salieron

.- Shadow… Acércate – El joven hizo caso y al llegar a su lado, se agacho para quedar a su altura y lo observo

.- Prométeme que cuidaras de Amy

.- ¿Por qué yo? – El chico lo dijo sumamente tranquilo y en un susurro

.- ¿Por qué tu no? – El hombre a pesar de todo, sonrió

.- Porque… No creo ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerla

.- Si lo eres… Que nadie te diga lo contrario, eres una gran persona y eres fuerte… No quiero que mi niña salga lastimada… Y quiero que tú seas el encargado de asegurarte de eso… Quiero que el resto de la vida que yo no voy a poder cumplir… Puedas cuidarla… Se que la amas… Y sé que la quieres cuidar… - Hizo una pausa algo larga – Hazlo, te lo pido

.- No se preocupe… Lo hare, se lo prometo

.- Gracias, chico… Sé que lo harás… Sé que tú y mi hija serán felices juntos

.- ¿Cómo esta tan seguro?

.- Porque a las personas que están hechas la una para la otra… Siempre les costara ser felices

.- … - Shadow no dijo nada, ¿Cómo es que el hombre sabía que a él y a Amy les había costado estar juntos?, ¿Acaso su querida hija se lo había contado? Sí, eso debía ser. Lo observo unos momentos y le sonrió sinceramente al hombre

Después de que su charla había acabado, Shadow abrió la puerta para que todos entraran. Fueron las horas más largas de sus vidas, hasta que el hombre dio su último respiro y cerro sus ojos para siempre. Amy y su madre lloraban desconsoladas, querían volver el tiempo atrás, pero ambas sabían que eso era imposible, solo tenían que resignarse al saber que el hombre se había ido.

Había pasado un mes desde lo sucedido, todos seguían hablando sobre la muerte del padre de la chica, ella harta y queriendo sacar lo que aun no podía decir, al ir a un programa internacional, logro hacer algo que estaba guardando para esa ocasión

.- Dinos Amy ¿Qué harás? – Pregunto la mujer que la estaba entrevistando

.- Si me lo permiten… Me gustaría cantar dos canciones, las cuales aun no han salido a la luz y las cuales… Están dedicadas a mi padre – Respondió la chica

.- Pues claro, linda… Tu solo canta – En ese momento la mujer hizo una señal con su mano y entro un tipo con una silla para Amy

Ella tomo asiento y la música comenzó a sonar

* * *

_**(Demi Lovato - Nightingale)**_

_No puedo dormir esta noche_

_Estoy despierta y tan confundida_

_Todo está bien_

_Pero estoy herida…_

_Necesito una voz que haga eco_

_Necesito una luz que me guie a casa_

_Necesito una especie de héroe_

_¿Tú lo eres?..._

_Nunca veo el bosque por los árboles_

_Me vendría bien tu melodía_

_Baby, estoy algo ciega_

_Creo que es hora…_

_De que tú me encuentres_

_¿Serás mi ruiseñor?_

_Cántame… Sé que estás ahí_

_Puedes ser… Mi cordura_

_Quien me de paz_

_Quien me cante para dormir_

_Di que serás… Mi ruiseñor_

_Alguien que me hable_

_Porque me siento como en el infierno_

_Necesito que me contestes_

_Me siento abrumada_

_Necesito una voz que me haga eco_

_Necesito una luz que me guie a casa_

_Necesito una estrella para seguir_

_¡No lo sé!_

_Nunca veo el bosque por los árboles_

_Me vendría bien tu melodía_

_Baby, estoy algo ciega_

_Creo que es hora…_

_De que ahora tú me encuentres_

_¿Serás mi ruiseñor?_

_Cántame… Sé que estás ahí_

_Puedes ser… Mi cordura_

_Quien me de paz_

_Quien me cante para dormir_

_Di que serás… Mi ruiseñor_

_No sé qué haría sin ti_

_Tus palabras son como susurros_

_Mientras estés conmigo esta noche_

_Estoy bien..._

_¿Serás mi ruiseñor?_

_Te siento tan cerca_

_Sé que estás ahí…_

_Ruiseñor…_

_Cántame… Sé que estás ahí_

_Porque eres mi cordura_

_Me das paz_

_Me cantas para que me duerma_

_Di que serás… Mi ruiseñor_

* * *

La chica hizo una pausa y sentía como el público le aplaudía, pero luego sonrió nostálgicamente

.- Esta es… la segunda canción… - Luego de eso la música comenzó a sonar otra vez

* * *

**_(Christina Aguilera - Hurt)_**

_Parece que fue ayer_

_Cuando vi tu cara_

_Me dijiste que estabas orgulloso de mí…_

_Pero me alejé_

_Si solo hubiese sabido lo que hoy se…_

_Te sostendría en mis brazos_

_Te quitaría el dolor_

_Gracias por todo lo que has hecho_

_Perdono todos tus errores_

_No hay nada que no haría,_

_Para escuchar tu voz otra vez_

_A veces quiero llamarte_

_Pero sé que no estarás ahí…_

_Perdóname… Por culparte…_

_Por todo…_

_Lo que no pude hacer,_

_Y me eh lastimado a mí misma…_

_Lastimándote a ti…_

_Hay días en los que me siento destruida por dentro_

_Pero no lo admito_

_A veces solo quiero esconderlo,_

_Porque eres lo que más extraño_

_Y es tan difícil decir adiós…_

_Cuando se trata de esto_

_¿Me dirías que me equivoque?_

_¿Me ayudarías a entender?_

_¿Me estás viendo desde arriba?_

_¿Estás orgulloso de lo que soy hoy?_

_No hay nada que no haría…_

_Por tener otra oportunidad…_

_Para mirarte a los ojos_

_Y verte mirándome_

_Perdóname… Por culparte_

_Por todo…_

_Lo que no pude hacer_

_Y me eh lastimado a mí misma…_

_Si tuviera un día más_

_Te contaría cuanto te eh extrañado_

_Desde que te has alejado_

_Es peligroso…_

_Tan absurdo_

_Tratar de volver el tiempo __atrás_

_Perdóname… Por culparte…_

_Por todo…_

_Lo que no pude hacer,_

_Y me eh lastimado a mí misma…_

_Lastimándote a ti._

* * *

La chica escucho nuevamente a todos aplaudiendo y a otros llorando, definitivamente ahora le iba a costar salir adelante, a pesar de que tuviera a sus amigos cerca… Se sentía incompleta sin su padre… Definitivamente el hueco que dejo el hombre mas importante en su vida en su corazón no lo podría llenar cualquier chico.

* * *

**_Y ese fue el capítulo de hoy :C_**

**_Admito que me dio lastima asesinar al padre de Amy, pero ya lo hice u.u_**

**_En fin, nos leemos pronto_**

**_Las quiere_**

**_Megan Devonne_**

* * *

_**Facebook: Megan Devonne (Fanfiction)**_

_**Twitter (no puedo poner arroba :c): Megan_Devonne2**_

_**Ask (Ustedes agreguen el principio del enlace :c): /Megnan_Devonne**_


End file.
